


Sex On The Beach

by Orphaners_Ship



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Beach Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Dominance, Gift, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Overwatch - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Hanzo Shimada, Writing Commission, based off art, jaspurrlock, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphaners_Ship/pseuds/Orphaners_Ship
Summary: Jesse's been flirting with his boyfriend, Hanzo, at the beach almost all day! Hanzo's had quite enough of the foolish cowboy's words and plans on getting him to shut up.





	Sex On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspurrlock (stilesstilerstyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



> A little gift for the great jaspurrlock on tumblr based off this gorgeous piece
> 
> http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/164269217317/sex-on-the-beach-b-support-me-on-my-patreon-d
> 
> I did make changes from the one I posted on tumblr!

After spending the entire afternoon watching the blond cowboy flirt and wink at him Hanzo was quite ready to pummel him into the warm white sand of the beach. He figured this morning he'd come down to watch Jesse work while he rode some waves, see how well he was adjusting to being a lifeguard, or maybe it was simply to marvel at his gorgeously tanned body glistening with sweat and salt water, his sun blond hair plastered to his face and neck. From a distance it appeared that Jesse hadn't applied any sunscreen due to the red hue blossoming his shoulders and back were beginning to take on, _tsk_ 'ing quietly to himself at the pure neglect of it all. Typical of Jesse to forget that, without his serape and regular gaudy cowboy outfit, he was vulnerable to the sun like the rest of them.   
  
Finally deciding to make his move to his mate Hanzo lifted his surfboard, tucking it under his arm as he walked fluidly over the mounded sand to where his target was fiddling with his own. Stabbing his in the sand his fingers softly feathered against the sun-burnt hot skin of Jesse's lower back, flattening his chilly hands to glide up all the way to his heated shoulders. The poor male jumped in shock of the contrasting temperature, taking a small peek over his shoulder to peer at his beautiful foreign gem.   
  
"O-oh! Howdy sweet pea, I'll be done in a giffy, somethin's up with this stupid thing. It's as difficult as tryin' to bag flies." The man turned his head back around to see the ‘stupid thing’, unaware of his mate's bristling irritation being brushed off but also confusion from the strange metaphor he seemed to adore to use; even after knowing Hanzo never understood a single lick of them. Hanzo released a sigh his lips landing several pecks over the cowboy’s shoulder-blades, spurring an adorable, dorky ‘eh’ from him. "Sweet pea what're ya doin'?"   
  
The Shimada could taste the saltiness of the sea on the other's dark, scarred up flesh, his kisses leading a trail up to the strong nape of his lover’s neck. There he parted his lips, collecting a few droplets of water lingering behind from his dribbling blond locks with his wide tongue. A little ‘hm’ rumbled in the broad chest of the now squirming cowboy. Ignoring the movements he simply wrapped his muscled arms around Jesse's waist to avoid any movements away, though if he wanted away he could easily get there, Hanzo wouldn't trap his precious lover; unless he wanted him too. His hot appendage swiped at the nape of his neck before gently biting down, ever so carefully of his sharp canines that prickled at the other’s flesh, happily sensing the quiver that clawed down Jesse’s spine.   
  
Jesse clenched his teeth together from the bite to hold back a moan with minimal success, his hazel orbs closing for a few moments but he took another glance back at the shorter beauty. "P-pumpkin what're ya doin'? I'm at work an' in _public_." He fussed some his face growing a smudge of redness over his darker skin.   
  
With narrowed sharp eyes Hanzo's chilly hands glided down Jesse's back, skimming over his defined love handles that he generally put to good use, moving more to the front to find exactly what he expected to. This silly fool was pitching a growing tent in the front of his red swimming trunks, grunting as hands clasped over the thick bulge and it only causing his trapped cock to throb achingly.   
  
"You have been flirting with me all day, McCree," Hanzo whispered into the man's ear sensing him quiver in response. "I believe a punishment is due for such insolent behavior." Even though he's barely done anything to Jesse the cowboy was already halfway to full erect hardness, his red shorts giving him a sense of suffocation. When Hanzo didn't receive an answer he squeezed him a little harder spurring a hiss from the other man.   
  
Retreating his hand up over McCree's pudgy stomach he wiggled the tips of his fingers in the elastic waistband of his red swim trunks, and once successful, both hands fluidly slipped inside. This little action spurred a jump out of Jesse, Hanzo's cooler hands connecting with his hot, heated organ in a agonizingly pleasant clash of temperatures. His colder lips continued their dance over the tan, scarred flesh of his lover, listening to his quieted moans with every stroke of his fingers and caress of his petals he gave his quickly rising cock and beautifully caramel skin.   
  
"Mm~" The burly male hummed out glancing over his shoulder once more. "S-sweetiepie I-"   
  
"I wish not to hear it." Hanzo cut Jesse off short, his fingers sliding up his length to trace the tip of his finger around his soft, spongy crown. A loud choked sound whisked from Jesse's parted lips his whole body straightening, though Hanzo pushed his chest to his back so he'd bend back over.   
  
Now that the red trunks weren't wetly glued to his skin Hanzo began to pull them down, hearing them pool at Jesse's ankles with a sopping wet plop noise. His lover clutched onto the surfboard in front of him for balance and support as if his life damn near depended on it, gasping as Hanzo's lips trailed kisses straight down his spine dragging even more noises to spew from the darker man. The hands that touched over his firm ass sent chills down Jesse's spine, biting on his swelling bottom lip as they spread open his cheeks. Closing his eyes he waited for it, the impact, the slickness of a tongue or the gentle smooch of Hanzo’s lips, his heart beating quickly in his solid chest. It seemed minutes had past when in reality Hanzo only waited a few long seconds to tease him, but he opened his lips and pushed his thick tongue down against Jesse's clenching pucker.   
  
Unable to even attempt to stop the bursting moan Jesse simply let it out, curving his back to pop his ass out as much as he could to part his round cheeks more for his hungry lover. His toes began digging into the white sand, wiggling from the tongue lapping and prodding at his tense star of flesh, lathering it with saliva and trying to loosen it up. Generally it was the reverse; Jesse dominating Hanzo. However he guess he took it way too far with the flirtiness today with the archer. He wasn't going to complain though, despite being the one to be usually dominant Jesse didn't mind being eaten out and slammed into. He too occasionally needed to be put into his place and Hanzo was always happy to oblige, he wasn't to prejudice on who played what role as long as it was with Jesse. Sometimes the cowbo yearned to be bent over, spread wide and mercilessly fucked into whatever surface had the pleasure to hold their love making. Other times Hanzo would take all night, spooning with Jesse and sliding his slicked cock into him what felt like only once a minute, kissing at his back while he moaned out in pure agony.   
  
Closing his eyes tightly the cowboy managed to mutter incoherent babble his whole body showing Hanzo that he was loving what his tongue was doing to him. Every little twitch, shift, squirm, and clench. It melted Hanzo to be able to see how he impacted the strong, silly man. It in fact, made his heart skip a beat every now and again. God he was in love with this blubbering idiot… This was his lover, this was some day going to be his husband.   
  
Slowly pulling his tongue away he watched his hole clench and release repeatedly, clearly eager for more friction than his slick appendage could offer and showed it with it’s winking motion. Standing back up he thankfully had balanced on his the pads of his feed to avoid his knees or hind from touching the clingy and pesky sand. Caressing over Jesse's dark flesh Hanzo leaned back in to press a kiss to the nape of his neck, feeling his bleached hair tickle his nose. Jesse had actually taken to the joke Hanzo said previous, about if he bleached his hair he would get the undercut Jesse had been buggering him to get. The very next day the idiot came proudly stauntering to him with hair as bright as the sun, a happy smile on his lips whereas Hanzo had nearly spit out his tea, choking on it. Granted that it did look nice, especially as his natural brown hair color began to come back at the roots, it blended quite nicely together. A man of his word Hanzo buzzed the sides and back of his hair for Jesse and though it felt very strange without majority of his hair he couldn't regret going through with it when he saw the glowing beam that had been Jesse's smile after he revealed it to him. Now he kept it in a man bun majority of the time, usually only pulling it down for Jesse in private.   
  
Closing his eyes from his thoughts Hanzo slid them open again to marvel the wanton sight that was his mate; needy, panting, clutching onto his surfboard for dear life all because of what he had been doing with his tongue. Sometimes Jesse was so easy to rile up, it was flashing a big bone to a dog. Thinking of it Jesse was actually quite similar to a big, loyal, intelligent yet puppy-dumb dog.   
  
"Ah, pumpkin, darlin', sweetheart, sugarcane-" Jesse started rambling off but Hanzo's hand slid over his shoulder, up his throat, over his broad jaw line to cover his mouth.   
  
"Silence McCree." He turned Jesse's head some so he could lean in and give his jaw a kiss, meeting his wanton whiskey hued eyes. The authority in his tone alone made the cowboy’s pupils dilate right before the archer’s eyes. "I think I will punish you later in the confines of our room, I do not want you alerting attention with your _screaming_."   
  
Oh how Hanzo enjoyed watching Jesse's eyes widen and the tremble that visibly coursed through his body at his words, his lips softly pecked against his jawline and his hand slowly sliding back down to the side of Jesse's throat. "For now, however, I will satisfy us. But know that I will not go easy on you when I decide to punish you."   
  
Getting the hint to shut his trap all the other man did was nod his head, grunting at how eagerly he did it, internally punishing himself for it. The Shimada used his free hand that had been touching over his body to untied his own swimming trunks, letting them fall around his ankles as McCree’s had done. Then he spit into his palm, stroking stroking it on his own hardness until his palm effortlessly glided over the tense flesh, listening to Jesse's loud pants as he lubed up his cock. It wasn't proper but he did know their time was ticking until the beach opened again after break. He knew that public was not a place for such acts yet he couldn't hold himself back any longer thanks to his lover's intentional, and unintentional, torment.   
  
Pushing his hips against the larger man’s plush rump his broad length slid in between his thick thighs under his own twitching cock. Glancing down the man tried his hardest not to push back against Hanzo and insure more punishment to come, his organ betraying him and showed the other just how keen he was by its twitching, ‘waving’ in the air in front of him. Jesse's face flush as red as his sunburnt shoulders.   
  
Hanzo smiled, feeling the little movements against himself he slowly pulled back, a hand feathering up Jesse's back to urge him to bend a meager bit more over allowing him to easily guide the head of his slicked dick up against the place of attention, teasing the cowboy with a series of hard nudges to his winking pucker. This caused it to relax, prepared to take him, but he pulled away before it could engulf the crown.   
  
This went on for a full, torturously solid minute until the cowboy groaned out in more agony, bursting a snort from the archer, lifting a hand to stroke it through Jesse's hair and the straw hat tumbled off his head. "Hush my pup, no more." He cooed in his ear finally touching the head to his star and leaving it there, applying more and more pressure until it gave way; Jesse’s body quickly swallowing up the whole crown in one swift slide.   
  
Jesse moaned out loud and even Hanzo slipped a gasp, the intense heat was something he would never get used to. Each time felt like the first, over and over again, every time. Just they grew more experienced and comfortable together. Wrapping his arms around the other's waist Hanzo held on tight to slowly press his hips forward, sinking further into the heated, glorious sensation of his lover and didn't stop until his hips pushed firmly against Jesse's beautiful ass.

 

Slowly cracking his eyes open Hanzo breathed as softly as he could his lips pressed on his lover’s shoulder, soon to kiss a trail to his neck and buried his lower face into him. It could've been all the teasing today, Hanzo wasn't sure, but it felt like his whole life was complete being tangled up with his man. Could've been the thrill of being in public, the possibility of being seen by innocent bystanders, or the torment he earlier had suffered. From the whimpers that left Jesse he assumed it was a bit painful for him without good preparation and real lubrication, yet the archer could hear the pleasured tone that smothered that sound of discomfort. If Jesse wanted them to stop he wouldn’t hesitate to do so.

 

Hanzo slipped a hand between McCree’s legs, his leaking cock trapped between his index and middle finger, while the rest fondled at his swollen hanging balls. Bringing his other hand up to his throat giving it a gentle, yet knowing, squeeze. With a curl of his fingers he forced the man;s head to turn, connecting their eyes and pressing a couple smooches over his broad, bare jawline without breaking the connection their orbs shared. The sheer expression on the cowboy’s face almost caused Hanzo’s restrain to crumble to sawdust, such a lascivious glint in his amber orbs and the quivering of his firm body drove him even further to lustful nothingness.

 

“You are lucky I love you, gunslinger.” The man muttered lowly against his jaw, his eyes slanted and narrowed, their noses barely brushing against each other. “ _You silly cowboy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2478
> 
> If you wish to commission me here is my information <3  
> https://orphanership.tumblr.com/post/164499719939/writing-comissions


End file.
